


There's A New Game...

by eighth_chiharu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu
Summary: Dave and Bro move in with Rose and her mom. Dave thinks Rose is strange at first, but eventually they become close...24 pages for 24 Hour Comic Day. Originally posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	There's A New Game...

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> so whew~! Did 24 Hour Comic Day , where you have to create a complete comic in 24 hours, from story to finished drawings, and this is what happened. Drew it all with a Bic mechanical pencil on a lap desk. Blame any errors on lack of sleep. 8D It was totally fun. XD


End file.
